You & Me, We're Meant To Be
by Ichigo-Rei
Summary: Amu moved away after finally realizing what was important to her. Now she's moving back and she's not going to let it get away, or him for a fact. Amu and Ikuto. - Hiatus
1. Moving

**Well here I am with a new story Nya~ hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or it's characters Peach Pit does  
**

Chapter 1

I walked through those deathly halls in my school once again. A couple of guys, the kind girls would swoon for, walked by. They smiled at me and I put on a poker face. They walked over to me. I knew this type of guy very well. The guys who acted like bad boys but were just snobby rich kids. The school I went to school went to was full of these. Even the girls acted this way. Everybody hated me though. I guess I was the only one who could pull off the look. I didn't want to be a 'bad girl' I just dressed that way.

"Hey sweety, how come ya didn't smile back?" the one with the black hair said.

"You smiled? I thought that was your way of showing how low-class you are. You really don't look like a group of boys who are studying hard to take over the business of your family. Oh, that's right I'm sorry, I forgot your daddy pays your way in," with that I turned around and walked away.

I heard them whispering behind my back as I walked away.

"Will you look at that b-"

I turned around and stared at them icily. After their gazes averted I turned around and continued walking out of the halls to go home.

* * *

I entered my house and dropped my school bag by the door and took my shoes off.

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Amu!" I heard my mama shout.

As I walked through my house I was getting anxious. There were boxes everywhere. I walked into my kitchen. We lived in a one story quant little house.

"Mama, what's going on? Why are there boxes everywhere?"

"Your father and I got re-located to a new city. We're moving Amu-chan. I've placed a small stack of boxes in your room, start packing," mama said putting on a worried and forlorn expression.

"Alright mama, how much time do I have to pack?" I said smiling.

My mama looked surprised. I guess she was expecting me to put up a fuss about moving. Saying stuff like I finally made friends, or I don't want to leave my boyfriend. I'm not a fussy girl though. (Plus I don't have a boyfriend.) My mama and papa do so much for me, so moving right now is no big deal to me.

"Uh, tonight, we're leaving in the morning. Your school already knows."

"Alright," I said heading to my room.

As soon as I reached my room I grabbed our house's phone. I dialed my old friend. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's about a year older than me. I'm sixteen and he's seventeen.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

"Hiya Ikuto," I said as I looked at the label on one of the boxes. It listed the address I was moving too.

"Hey strawberry, I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"I'm moving."

"You are? Where too now?"

"There, my dad and mom got re located."

I heard a loud thud on Ikuto's side of the phone.

"Ikuto! Ikuto are you alright!?"

"Y-yeah, sorry I dropped the phone. Do you know what house you're moving into?" Ikuto's voice sounded shaky.

"Yup yup! The one we used to live in! I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again!"

"I'll be waiting, Utau's been begging to talk to you here," he said and what sounded like passing the phone on.

"Amu-chan!!!!!! Your coming home finally!?"

"Yes Utau, I can't wait to see you guys!" I said laughing.

"Us too!"

"Well I have to go, I have to pack. See you two later!"

"Bye-bye!" Ikuto and Utau shouted as I hung up.

With that I began to pack.

* * *

I woke up at four o'clock that next morning. I put on some jean booty shorts and a cute but baggy black sweat shirt with a pink tank top underneath. I put on a dash of make up and threw my hair up in a pony tail. I put on a pair of black converse sneakers. I put my eggs in their pouch and laid it gently on the top of the big bag I was carrying. I slid my hand down the crème colored wall of my bedroom.

"I'll miss this house." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I felt a soft little hand gently wipe the tear away. I looked up and saw Miki wiping away the tear. I looked in front of me and saw Ran and Suu smiling at me.

"Fight Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"This won't be the last time you'll see this place desu~" Suu said softly.

"Let's go see Ikuto now Amu-chan," Miki laughed as I blushed.

My family loaded up the car and we headed out.

We arrived at our old house at twelve I saw Ikuto waiting outside. I jumped put screaming and ran up too him. He outstretched his arms and I did a little jog in place. Then I did a running jump into his arms and hugged him. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Both of us were laughing.

"I missed you so much!" I said laughing.

His arms were wrapped around my waist.

"I missed you too strawberry!" he said laughing.

"Amu-chan the U-haul should be here in five minutes we're going to visit some old friends, do you and Ikuto mind unpacking?"

"No problem," Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"Thank you we will be back around nine."

Ikuto put me down and I unlocked the door.

My parents took Ami so it was just me and Ikuto. It only took two hours.

"Well Ikuto we still have seven hours what now?"

"We could play some music?"

"Alright, you have any?"

"Yeah let's go in the living room and I'll put in my IPod."

"Alright," I said following him.

The song _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ by Trace Adkins came on.

Ikuto blushed and went to change it. I grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the living room. I pushed some furniture out of the way and went to restart the song.

"We have some time to kill, let's dance!" I said smiling.

I don't know what came over me when I started dancing. I had never dirty danced in my life but I was suddenly pro. I think I shocked Ikuto, but he caught on quickly.

_**When she gets the urge to dance**_**-**I started dancing along to the music._**  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love**_- Ikuto put his hand over my heart and we swayed together._**  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk**_-He put his hands on my hips as I moved them._**  
Keepin' perfect rhythm**_-We kept perfect rhythm as we swayed together._**  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on**__  
__**Like Donkey Kong**_

We started swinging our hips in tune together. My hands were in the air and he had one hand on them and the other in my waist. I heard him singing in my ear. I never knew he could sing. Eventually the song ended. We danced to a couple more songs. We both ended up crashed on the couch. Ikuto started laughing.

"W-what?" I asked out of breath.

"You sure have changed since the last time we saw each other. The little Amu of thirteen would have **never **danced like that. Even if she was by herself," he said covering his face to stop him from chuckling.

"Y-yeah well I'm not the only one who's changed Ikuto!"

Ikuto opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a car honking its horn. I got off the couch and saw a limo parked outside my house.

"What the heck?"

I opened my front door and saw a girl my age step out. She had blonde hair put up in puffy pigtails. She wore capris, flip-flops and a dark purple single strap shirt. She took off her sunglasses and threw them in the limo. She had dark purple eyes. She looked down to fix her shirt. When she looked up again I saw her look at me then Ikuto. Ikuto went up to her. She whispered something pointing at me. Ikuto nodded his head. She dropped her bag.

"AMU-CHAN!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran towards me. Even though I didn't recognize the appearance I knew that personality anywhere.

"UTAU-CHAN!!!!!!" I screamed as she met me in a hug.

"Your back Amu-chan, I missed you so so so so much!"

"I missed you too Utau," I said laughing.

"You should have heard Ikuto; he was so excited when he heard you were coming back!"

"Oh really now?" I said smirking at Ikuto.

"NO!" Ikuto said blushing.

Right as I was about to laugh at the fact that Ikuto blushed, a guy around my age walked by.

"Hey, I'm Kaito. You just move here, shall I give you a tour of the town?"

A death aura surrounded Ikuto.

"Looks like you already have someone for that. Here's my number," he said as he handed a little piece of folded up paper, I took my jacket off and headed inside the house I heard Kaito say; "You look great in that shirt."

"Um, thanks."

Just as I returned from putting the paper in my room I saw Ikuto was looking around nervously as Utau was comforting Kaito-kun, who was lying on the ground. Utau came over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"IKUTO DID WHAT?" I said looking around for Ikuto.

Ikuto had jumped into the tree that was on my front lawn.

"Ikuto get down from that tree this instant!" I said looking up at the tree with my hands on my hips.

"No! You're just gunna yell at me!" Ikuto said climbing higher into the tree.

"You're damn right I'm gunna yell at you! You beat up a sixteen year old boy for no reason! Now get down here!"

"No!"

"Don't make me come up there Ikuto!"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to yell!"

I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Fine Ikuto!"

Ikuto, in a swift quick movement, jumped down from the tree. He walked up to me with his head held down like a kitty soaked from the cold rain. He knew the lecture he was about to get. After looking at that cute sad little face I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. He's just too cute!

"Apologize and you're off the hook."

Ikuto mumbled.

"Speak louder!" I said grabbing his ear.

"Ow ow okay. I'm sorry Kaito," he then mumbled something that sounded like stay away from Amu. I slapped him backside the head.

"Good boy," I said sighing. "Come on I have to go finish unpacking my room."

"I have to get back to work bye Amu-chan," Utau said waving.

Ikuto and I waved goodbye and an unseen Kaito left without a word. Ikuto and I headed upstairs to my room to unpack the rest of my luggage.

chapter 1 end

**well i hope you enjoyed R&R please and oh yeah! i dont own the song Honkey Tonk Badaonkadonk :3 nya~**


	2. Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 2 is up hope you like it! Nya~**

Chapter 2

After Ikuto and I finally finished unpacking we sat down on the bed. It was a little too big but I liked it. I was leaning up against the wall so I was sideways and Ikuto was lying normally but his head was on my lap. My phone started buzzing. I kept it on vibrate. I pulled it out to see my mom was calling I flipped it open.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Hello Amu-chan, it looks like we're going to be spending the night here. We dropped off Ami at her friend's house. She wanted to catch up with them. Can you watch the house until we get back?"

"Sure no problem," I was about to say bye when Ikuto grabbed the phone.

"Hello I don't like the idea of Amu staying here all by herself do you mind if I stay here for the night as well?"

"Of course not! In fact that's a wonderful idea Ikuto-kun. I feel much better with you there! Bye-bye!"

Ikuto closed the phone and looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Why you sly cat," I said narrowing my eyes.

"What?" he said looking everywhere but at me, "Oh look, it's a distraction!"

He threw his arms around my waist and heaved me over his shoulder.

"Ikuto!" I yelled as I started hitting his back laughing, "Put me down!"

"No, I want to show you how the town has changed since you left."

I thought about it. I _did _want to see how much the place had changed.

"Alright I'll allow you too, I guess," I heard an excited gasp, "but, you have to let me get ready and freshen up first. No if, ands or buts."

"Fine," he said putting me down.

I pointed towards the door and he walked out. I went to change when I heard a little squeak. I turned around and saw Yoru with big eyes. Sighing I picked him up and opened the door. Only to find Ikuto sitting against the wall right outside. I threw Yoru too him. I turned around closed my door, locking it, and continued to get ready.

The outfit I changed into had a long sleeved blue shirt that was fit so it went low around my shoulders with a dark blue rim. I wore short black shorts. I found a pair of long dark grey boots with no heel and wore long black socks that had a blue tint. The socks ended mid-thigh. My hair had grown very long around my waist so too keep it back a bit I wore a head band that was the same color as the shirt.(I'll have a picture of the outfit on my profile)

"Alright Ikuto you can come in now," I said as I unlocked the door.

Ikuto looked me up and down and frowned.

"What?" I asked him worried.

"Change. Now."

"Why?"

"If guys see you in that they might take you away from me!" as soon as those words came out he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I-Ikuto?" I whispered as I slowly walked up too him.

His hand dropped to his side and I stopped in my tracks. He started walking, as soon as he reached me I turned with him as he walked past me.

"Ikuto!" I shouted his name.

He stopped for a second then opening my balcony door he ran out onto the patio leaping onto the railing. With one foot on the ground, the other on the railing and both his hands supporting himself he said Yoru's name. He adorned his cat ears and tail. He was just about to jump off when I ran forward.

"Ikuto, please wait!"

"Just forget what I said. I'll see you later," as he muttered that last word he jumped into the darkness.

I ran out my room swiftly swiping my keys and slip-over purse on the way. I ran down the stairs and as I opened my front door Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia flew in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going? It's 10 o'clock!" Dia asked me.

"I lost him once! There's no way I'm going to lose him again!" I shouted as I pushed past them. I could hear them following me from behind.

"We'll keep lookout from above okay Amu-chan?" I heard Miki yell.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could, "Where are you Ikuto!?"

As I ran I realized I was running by familiar places. The memories flooded through me like an ocean current. I realized at that moment how much Ikuto meant too me. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. All that was left now was to find him and never lose him again.

As I kept running I saw an unfamiliar building. I walked up too it. I looked to the left and saw a stone wall. Walking closer to it I saw the engraving Ikuto and I had made all those years ago. This was the amusement park. I ran my hand over it. I had engraved a heart, spade, clover and a diamond. Ikuto had engraved a cat paw. Tears ran down my face. Smiling I touched the paw. I was lost in my memories until a rustling sound woke me up. I spun around to see a tail just before it disappeared around the corner of the tall building. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. When I rounded the corner I was frozen, my body had turned to stone. The amusement park, which should have been torn down, was standing tall and proud. In the night's glow the lights shone with wonder and happiness. I dropped my purse and fell to my knees. A figure appeared in front of me. I looked up only to see Ikuto.

"I-I thought this park was going to close down."

"I was able to negotiate with Gozen. It's amazing all I have to do was give the kid candy twice a month for a year and he'll keep the place open."

"Why did you try so hard to keep this place open Ikuto?"

"I made a lot of great memories here and I plan to make more, here," he said as he held his hand out for me.

I took his hand and he gently lifted me to my feet.

"Ikuto, why did you run away earlier? What did you mean by that?"

With a blank expression on his face he picked up my purse and dusted it off.

"Ikuto, answer me!"

"Why did you follow me here?"

"Fine then Ikuto, I'll answer like a decent person would," I paused to gather my words but before I could answer Ikuto spoke up;

"A decent person! Don't make me laugh Amu! Am I not decent because I don't want another guy taking you away? I already lost you once when you decided to date Tadase all those years ago! You never broke up with him, it wasn't until you moved away that I thought I really was never going to see you again! After you lost contact with all of us including Utau and Tadase we thought you made new friends. Then you just call Tadase out of the blue and tell him it's over you didn't like a long distance relationship. What, did you meet another guy there or something?"

"Ikuto…" I said softly. It killed me to see his hurt expression. "I dumped Tadase because I lost feelings for him. I realized he was only a good friend to me and I thought if I lost contact with him he would dump me. When he didn't I knew I had to. So I called him up and apologized and told him that I couldn't date him I still had feelings for someone else that wouldn't go away. I wished him the best of luck and that I hoped he would find a great girl."

"He didn't tell us that."

"That's because I told him to tell you guys the other thing."

"Why couldn't we have known the truth?"

"I didn't want the guy I had feelings for to know."

"Just who is this guy?"

I smiled at him and turned around.

"Hey Ikuto, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

I started running towards it when he grabbed my arm.

"Amu,"

"I'll tell you as soon as we reach the top."

Ikuto and I made our way to the top. Neither of us saying a word. Finally as we reached the top and the Ferris Wheel stopped moving Ikuto turned to me.

"Okay, talk," he said as his expression turned serious.

"Fine," I sat back and looked up the sun had set and all there was to be seen was ice crystal stars above us, "Ikuto, even though you said you lost me once you have no idea how hard it was to move away from you. I knew nobody, preppy full of them selves guys hit on me and I was hated by the female population. I loved it here, but I loved it there too. After Tadase and I broke up I met a guy who wasn't like the others. I told him everything and he understood. I told him about you too Ikuto. He told me after awhile that you and I would never see each other again, or at least anytime soon. So, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, hoping it would wash away my feelings for you," I smiled and looked down at my hands resting in my lap. Suu put a tiny hand on my fingers, "the feelings for you didn't go away and whenever he tried to kiss me I hesitated. Do you know why?"

Ikuto just shook his head and patted a sleepy Yoru.

"Do you remember what your goodbye and remember me present was?"

Ikuto's cheeks turned a little pink and he nodded. I laughed softly.

"That's right you kissed me. It was a short quick peck, but, you still kissed me and for some weird reason I didn't want any other guy's lips to kiss me. Silly, I know," I looked over at Ikuto to see him looking at me in utter shock, "what?"

"Was this guy hot?"

"What? Well yeah I guess he was."

"You never kissed him because you only wanted to be kissed by me?!"

"Well yeah, why, that really _does_ sound silly! I knew it!" I said burying my face into my hands, cheeks red with embarrassment.

I felt my hands being removed and when I opened my eyes Ikuto's face was centimeters from mine. As I was about to ask what he was doing Ikuto pressed his lips to mine. I melted at his touch. His hands held my face as he kissed me. It was different from last time. This wasn't a short peck on the lips, this was a kiss. A wonderful, long kiss. We parted for air. Our lips still touched but were parting as we took in deep breaths.

"Amu," Ikuto said between breaths, "you _could _kiss back you know?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't kissed in, you know, a couple years."

"Then let's get you some experience," he said kissing my lips again. I could feel his smirk against my lips.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," I mumbled into the kiss as I kissed him back. I could feel his chuckle.

chapter 2 end

**I hope i didn't rush things nya~ R&R please!**


	3. Just Like A Cheesy Anime

**I'm sooo sorry it's been so long nya~!!!! **

Chapter 3

The ferris wheel slowly took us down to the bottom. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the amusement park. On the way back to my house we we're silent.

_In the movies wouldn't the new couple be chatting their heads off? Why is this just like a cheesy anime? Oh jeez, I will __**never **__say that out loud. Ikuto thinks I'm a child enough as it is. _

I shook my head hoping the thoughts would shake out. I shivered, the temperature dropped fast. Ikuto draped something over my shoulders, pulling my arms this way and that. We walked by a shop and I saw my reflection in the window. I was wearing a long black coat with white and grey fake fear lining the rim up the hood it buttoned up.(It's Ikuto's coat that he wears when he's in his dark egg's form if you don't know what I'm talking about it's in the later episodes and chapters of Shugo Chara!)

On Ikuto the coat went to his mid-thigh and the sleeves around his wrists. On me it went to my shins and past my hands. I giggled as I stopped to look in the window.

"What?" Ikuto said looking at me weirdly.

"Ikuto-kun, you're so tall!"

"No, you're just small!" he said pouting.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

(I've never done any one else's P.O.V.)

_Man, I feel so lame! Shouldn't we be talking like they do in the movies!? This is just like a cheesy romance anime. Aargh! I could never say that out loud. She'd think I'm stupid!_

The temperature had dropped as we walked the streets. I looked over at Amu and saw her shaking her head. She then shivered. Without hesitation I took off my coat and draped it across her shoulders pulling her arms through. She looked to the left at the window of a store. I could see our reflections. The coat was so big on her. She's so petite and little. I heard her giggle as we stopped walking.

"What?" I said confused. Why was she giggling?

"Ikuto-kun you're so tall!" she said holding out her arms as the sleeves dangled over her hands.

"No, you're just small!" I tried not to pout. Hence, _tried._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ikuto-kun's so _achoo_ mean!"

"Look, your sneezing let's get you home before you get sick!"

Ikuto character transformed and hurried to my house. After finally persuading me I took a hot bath. I didn't blow dry my hair and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black spaghetti strap black top. My hair was really starting to be a nuisance. I walked back into my room. I looked everywhere but Ikuto was nowhere to be found. I felt a cool refreshing breeze, I turned to see Ikuto coming in through my balcony.

"Sorry I had to get some stuff. You're parents called."

"They did?" I asked grabbing some of his bags and placing them in my closet.

"Yeah, apparently one of the U-hauls broke down and all the stuff was put in storage. You're parents are going to go get it. They're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Did they say where Ami was?"

"Her friend's mom is going to drop her off at your aunt's place. I've been told to stay here with you. Your parents don't want you alone and apparently trust me," he said smirking.

"Don't even think about it cat boy, I took karate classes at my old school. _That's _why they trust me," I said giggling at his pouting face, "aw did I make kitty sad?" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

Ikuto looked up and gave me the cutest sad kitty eyes I had ever seen. I squealed and threw my arms around him giving him a tight hug.

"You're just so cute!"

He made an annoyed sigh and I giggled. Then a thought came to my head.

"Ikuto-kun, where's Yoru?" I hadn't seen him in years.

"Ah, he's probably sleeping in you're bed or something."

I turned and went over to my bed sure enough there was Yoru, sleeping soundly on my fluffy white pillow. I smiled and gently pet his head with my index finger. I giggled softly when he started purring. Out of nowhere I heard a growl. I looked over at Ikuto and saw him staring at his stomach blushing. I laughed and got up. Yoru looked up sleepily.

"Come I'll make dinner," I said walking out of my room.

I made breakfast for Ikuto and I, milk and fish sticks for Yoru and noodles for the girls. Ikuto insisted on feeding me.

"Ikuto! No!" I said giggling.

I finished and stood up clearing the dishes. After washing them I turned around to talk to Ikuto but didn't see him anywhere. I walked to my room and stood in the middle of the room with my hands on my hips. I looked around the room with my lips pushed together. Suddenly I was forced down, I squealed in surprise. When I looked up I saw Ikuto had tackled me onto my bed. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my stomach. He looked up but only his eyes showed. Just by the look of them I could tell he was fully amused.

"That wasn't nice Ikuto! I thought you left and were hiding all sneakily like a cat!"

"Ah, but this cat has caught it's pray," he said pushing himself so our faces were close.

He was lying on top of me but he shifted his weight to his elbows. He laid his head down in the crook of my neck I giggled.

"What?"

"Your hair! It tickles!" I said laughing

He picked his head up and I looked at his eyes. Why did he seem so serious and sad all of a sudden?

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You're not going to leave me again right?"

"Why would I?"

"You remember that guy you said you fell in love with?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name?"

"It was Ryuu, why?"

"Did he move away?"

"Yes, a month or so after we broke up."

"Oh no."

"What? Ikuto, tell me!"

"He lives here now."

"What!?" I said shocked and excited, that was, until I saw Ikuto's saddened eyes.

"You…you won't leave me for him right?"

"Ikuto! I left him because I still loved you! Why would I leave you for him!?"

"Okay good, just making sure."

"You know your sleeping on the floor right?"

"What?!"

After a little arguing I persuaded him to sleep in a sleeping bag. While cocooned in the sleeping bags he rested his arms on the bed and we talked for a bit. Then he curled up in his sleeping bag. I saw him shiver. I sighed and scooted over towards the wall on one side of my bed.

"Ikuto you awake?"

I saw his cat ears perk up. I patted the bed softly while holding up the blanket. He looked at me curiously.

"I don't like sleeping alone. Now come here!"

He smiled and jumped in. He snuggled up close to me, wrapping his arms around me. We slept in each other's arms until morning.

**R&R please!!!**


	4. Hayashi Ryuu

**It's been soooo long since I've written a long thought-out chapter! Things have been sooo hectic and busy! Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

I woke up early that next morning. I looked at the clock; it read _7:30 A.M._ I quietly and quickly removed Ikuto's arms from around my waist. I put on a dash of make up, brushed my teeth and put on my light pink slippers. I walked downstairs to my living room and heard a knock at the door. I quickly and lightly ran back to my room and grabbed my robe. It was light pink and matched my slippers. I put it on and tied it while running back downstairs. I opened my front door, thankful I put on makeup.

"Hello?"

A young man in a mailman uniform stood wide-eyed.

"G-good morning!"

"Ah! Good morning! What do you have for me?"

"O-oh yes….um…Miss Hinamori?"

"Yes, that's me."

He handed me an envelope. **Seiyo High School **was printed at the top.

"Ah! It's my high school admission form! Thank you!" I said smiling

"Y-your w-w-w-welcome," he stuttered blushing.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked back at the young mailman.

_Uh-oh. If he finds out Ikuto's here things could turn out badly._

Suddenly his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-well h-have a n-nice day M-miss H-hinamori."

"Ah, you too! Bye now!"

_Phew._ I thought as I closed the door. I turned around and saw Ikuto scratching his stomach from underneath his pajama shirt as he yawned and walked down the stairs. I smiled. _Sorry Mr. Mailman, but how could I ever like any other man than this one right here?_

"Good morning Ikuto."

"Morning Amu," he said smiling as he walked up to me.

He gave me a peck on the lips. I took my robe off and set it on the couch.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"What would you like for breakfast sweety?"

"I don't care."

"Alright," I said smiling.

I was about to walk into the kitchen when Ikuto pulled me back by my waist.

"I-Ikuto!!!" I said blushing.

"What?"

"L-let go! I have to cook!"

He made an annoyed sigh and reluctantly let go. Over breakfast I told him how I got the notice that I would be transferring into his high school as a sophomore. He seemed excited. I was too until he told me the first day of school was tomorrow.

After we cleaned everything up we went back to my room. We laid on my bed for awhile, then Ikuto rolled and put his chest on top of mine, his feet dangled over the side of the bed. He stared into my eyes as if searching for something.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to see Ryuu tomorrow."

He went to say more but I sat up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He sat up and I sat on my knees. I pushed my lips to his and kissed him, again, and again, and again. He pushed me away after a few minutes.

"Okay, okay I get your point."

"I don't want to hear another word about Hayashi."

He looked hopeful. I shook my head. We greeted my parents later that day and finished unpacking. I kissed Ikuto goodbye.

I woke up the next morning full of anticipation. I quickly changed into the uniform, did my hair, put on makeup and sat on my bed. The girls fell asleep in my bag and I still had an hour before I had to be there. I went to go on my computer when I heard something tapping at my balcony door. I pulled the curtains back to see Ikuto leaning against the railing. I smiled widely and opened the door. I gave him a big hug and a kiss hello. He handed me a package.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something to calm your nerves."

I opened it and there was a beautiful necklace. It was a black choker with a cross dangling from it. I noticed it matched Ikuto's, but there was a red jewel in the center of the cross on mine.

"Thank you it's beautiful," I said putting it on.

"This way everybody knows your _mine_."

I laughed and gave him a big kiss.

"Now go to my front door, I'll meet you down there."

He did as I said and I rushed down to meet him, saying goodbye to my family as I ran out the door. We ran most the way, without breaking a sweat of course thanks to Yoru and Ran. Once we reached the gates Ikuto grabbed my hand. I giggled when I saw his cheeks turning a slight pink. As we walked through the halls I saw many people stop and stare.

"Ikuto, are you popular or something?"

"Eh, I guess. I've just never had a girlfriend before."

I fell silent as we continued walking to our class. I was thanking the heavens we had this year's class together. He opened the door and we walked in. everybody greeted him then stopped when they saw him. One of the guys came up to him.

"Dude! Who is that chick?!"

"She's not a chick, she's a young woman who happens to be _my _girlfriend," Ikuto said slipping his arm around my waist. A very brave girl walked up to us. Her voice was whiny and reminded me of nails on a chalk board.

"Ikuto-kun~, you _can't_ be serious! Why her of all people!? By the way who is she?"

I stood in front of Ikuto. I immediately remembered who this bimbo was.

"Wow Saaya it's been _so_ long. How could I forget that whiny voice of yours?"

She stared at me incredulously.

"What? Don't remember your old class mate?"

I saw people look curiously to see who I was. Now that I look I went to school with most of these people.

"AMU-CHII!!!!!!!"

A petite, light brown haired girl came running up from behind.

"Yaya!!" I yelled smiling and returned her hug.

Saaya stopped then her face dropped.

"H-Hinamori A-Amu?"

"So you _do _remember me!"

Her head dropped and she walked away.

I turned and saw Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase. All of my old friends, standing right there before me again. It almost made me cry, but then I remembered where I was and only let a few tears escape. I saw Rima and Nagihiko tear up, while Yaya was bawling.

"Well will you look what the cat dragged in, literally!" Kukai said laughing pointing at Ikuto.

"A-Amu-chan…y-you're back. You're really back!" Nagihiko gasped, shocked more than anything.

"H-hey guys," I said shyly standing a bit closer to Ikuto.

I hadn't talked to them since I had left. They probably hated me for not keeping contact.

Suddenly they all came running at me bombarding me with hugs while Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi and Kukai stood by laughing. They all laughed yelling things like; we missed you, and where'd you go?!

I looked to Ikuto for help extending my hand towards him. i was laughing as chaos was being swept around me. He grabbed my extended hand and swiped me out of the huddle and into his arms.

"Sorry guys, this," he said pointing to me," is _mine_."

They laughed and Ikuto put me down. I saw Ikuto being dragged off by one of his friends. I also happened to hear their conversation.

"Dude, Ikuto, how did you get Hinamori?! She's the most unattainable girl in the world!"

"I guess I'm lucky then," he said as he looked over at me. I blushed when he caught my gaze. He smiled and waved. I waved back smiling slightly.

"S-she just smiled at you!"

Ikuto laughed and another friend walked up.

"You sure _are_ lucky Ikuto! I mean, look at that rack! She's like what? A 34D?"

I blushed at his accuracy and was tempted to go smack him silly, but Ikuto was always two steps ahead of me.

I heard a loud whacking sound, like somebody had been punched. I looked over again at Ikuto. His face was angry and the perverted friend was clutching his nose. He then rose and hit Ikuto back. As they exchanged punches I grabbed Ikuto's arm, refusing to let go. He looked down at me and sighed. He shoved the pervert into the wall and turned to face me. I fell down into a chair. Ikuto knelt down in front of me and while looking up pressed his forehead to mine. I hated violence, especially when it involved someone I cared about.

"I'm sorry baby. I know you don't like violent things, but I just couldn't stand him saying those vulgar things about you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, I heard him. Thank you, Ikuto."

He backed his face away from mine and stole my gaze. I put my hands on the sides of his face and pressed my lips gently to his. He put his hands on the sides of the chair and we kissed longer than we ever had before. We stopped when people started cheering. We abruptly broke apart, shocked, and noticed that people were laughing and yelling; more, more!

"Oops, I forgot where we were!" I whispered and started laughing.

I then noticed my long forgotten friends. They were wide-eyed and red-faced. I stuttered and didn't know quite how to explain. The bell rang announcing class was beginning.

_Thank you bell._

I was asked to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. As I was about to go sit down in my assigned seat, next to Ikuto thank goodness, a tall sandy brown haired boy with blood red eyes bursted through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!!" the boy said.

_Wait, that voice!_

"You're always late Hayashi! You even missed our new students' introduction!"

_Oh no._

"Ah, a new student," he said looking around the room. His gaze stopped when it found me.

I was frozen in place as I gazed upon my ex-boyfriend, Hayashi Ryuu.

**Chapter 4 end**

**R&R Please!  
**


	5. One BA Chick

**Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it! sorry it takes me so long to update. I've had writers block nya~! Next chapter is........(I'll say at end of chapter!)**

**Oh by the way I STILL DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!**

Chapter 5

I noticed the other students whispering; most of the whispers coming from the guardians. I shifted and then composed myself.

"So, where's my seat again, _sensei_?"

"O-oh right, next to Tsukiyomi-san please."

"Kay," I said as I walked over to the empty desk, which was by my boyfriend. We sat in the very last row.

I plopped down and looked over at him. Ikuto gave me a worried look. I smiled at him tenderly and grabbed his hand squeezing it. Our teacher started class and I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and wrote a little message to Ikuto, clearly knowing I was being watched.

The note read:

_ Ikuto,_

_Stop worrying! You are and always will be the one for me! Quit acting like the girl of our relationship! That's my job! _

_ Love __**always,**_

_ Amu_

_ P.S._

_I think Saaya wants to maul me. _

I neatly folded the paper and flicked it over to Ikuto's desk. He opened it and put his hand over his mouth to hold in a laugh. He quickly hid away the note and was smiling the rest of the class period. The bell finally rang for lunch. Ikuto and I gathered up our stuff and it seems our kiss scene was long forgotten. People were still trying to figure out if we were together or not. We sat under a big tree in our town's park. High school students got to eat lunch off campus.

"I'll go us some lunch. Wait for me under this tree okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before running off with Yoru.

I pulled the end of my dress down. The girl uniform was a black dress that was strangely similar to Utau's dress.

_Maybe she went here?_

I placed my right hand over my choker that Ikuto had given me. I noticed three little faces in front of me and I smiled.

"How nice desu~," Suu sighed dreamily.

"Amu is finally in love!" Miki exclaimed.

"Go! Go! Love! Love! Fight! Fight!" Ran cheered.

"Oh, stop it!" I said laughing.

My laughter died down when I heard the leaves before me crunching. I looked up only to see Ryuu. He smiled and waved.

"Hey."

"Hello," I replied looking around hoping Ikuto was coming soon.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, no one."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

_What am I supposed to say to my ex-boyfriend?_

"Aargh!" Quit it Amu!"

"E-excuse me?"

"We used to be so close! I won't allow awkward silence between us! We ended our relationship as good friends. I don't want to lose that."

"Yeah, me either."

He sat down in front of me.

"So, you get with that guy yet?"

I looked at him puzzled.

"What guy?"

"The one you dumped me for."

"Oh, Ikuto," I paused smiling, "yeah, I got him."

"He sure is on lucky son of a gun. To think that he still had the tightest hold on your heart, even when I was holding you," he chuckled as he ran a finger along my jaw line, "I thought you always looked distant. Were you wishing I was him?"

"Yeah, I think I was."

"Damn," he whispered. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," he said as he stood up.

"Oh! Where are you going?" I asked ready to stand up.

He pushed me back down.

"You **boyfriends** coming."

"Oh."

"Ja ne Amu." [That means later right?]

He quickly bolted away and no sooner did he disappear that Ikuto jumped down from the tree. I jumped.

"Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Amu."

He looked at me hard. I tried averting my gaze but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Ikuto wha-"

Before I could finish my sentence he pressed his lips to mine and pushed my back against the tree. I tried breaking away but he wouldn't budge. He didn't release his hold until I pushed him away.

"Ikuto!"

"Tch, I hope he saw that."

"Hope who saw what?"

"That Hayashi guy! I hope he knows your mine! Do you know how much I wanted to strangle him when he touched you!?" Ikuto yelled fuming.

_Ikuto, are you…_

"Jealous?"

He looked at me incredulously and I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Why you little!" he yelled as he tacked me. He tickled my sides and laughed.

I laughed and was finally able to push him off. As I was gasping for air I noticed something.

"Ikuto…you have my lipstick smeared on your lips."

He blushed and tried to rub it off on his sleeve.

"Don't! That'll look even worse!" I dug through my bag and pulled out a napkin. "Hand me that bottle of water please."

He handed it to me and I poured a little on the napkin. I scooted towards him until I was sitting in between his legs.

"Now hold still."

I dabbed the water on his lips and he jumped.

"That's so cold!!!!"

"Oh, stop being a baby!" I said as I finished wiping off the lipstick. I threw the napkin away and sat by him again.

He wrapped is arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. As we sat there enjoying our moment while no else was around we heard the first bell announcing to come back. Ikuto made an annoyed sigh and we chara changed and ran back to school. We walked through the door and at down. Saaya and her 'club' walked up.

_I'm guessing she's here to annoy Ikuto._

"Ikuto-_kun _will you go out with me? We're like _perfect _for each other!"

_Or me._

"Uh, sorry no."

"Why not!?"

"You're simply not my type."

"B-but Ikuto-kun!?"

"Saaya, I'm already seeing someone."

"WHO?!"

I got up and walked behind Ikuto and wrapped my arms around his neck, setting my chin on his head.

"That would be me."

"B-but I-I was here first!"

"Actually I was. Ikuto kissed me not you. Isn't that right baby? All those years ago when I moved."

"Yeah, I've been in love with you ever since we went to elementary together all those years ago."

"Wasn't that your first kiss to?"

"Yup."

"I believe you have your answer Saaya."

Her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. From the corner of my eye I saw her walk over to Ryuu. She sat on his desk flustered. Ikuto turned his head to look at me and I kissed his nose.

"You are one badass chick."

"I love you too Ikuto."

Chapter 5 end

**How about a trip to the beach for the next chappie!!!**

**R&R please!!  
**


	6. Our Secret Joke

**Sorry it's taken so long! i still don't anything related to Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning bright and early thanks to my sister, Ami.

"Amu-chaaaaaann!!! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ami!!!"

I sighed and got up knowing she wouldn't let me sleep another wink. Just about the time I was done getting ready my mom knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled adding my x clips to my bangs.

"Amu-chan dear, there's a boy at the door waiting for you. Who is it?"

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, handsome, blue hair, and tan."

"Oh! That's Ikuto!" I said smiling. "Bye mom!" I yelled running out the door.

Ikuto smiled at me. We held hands as we walked to school. Right before we entered Ikuto snuck in a kiss, making me blush. We walked into class and people went from talking loudly to being dead silent. I heard whispers start up.

_"Wow so the rumor is true. They are dating."_

_ "Only cool and spicy Amu could get Ikuto."_

_ "Stupid Tsukiyomi, who does he think he is dating her!?"_

_ "I wish Ikuto would realize Hinamori isn't right for him."_

_ "What an amazing couple!"_

Ikuto and I looked at each other in our seats. We put our foreheads close and laughed to ourselves. It was almost as if it was a joke shared just between us. The class was no longer silent, they were in uproar.

"_Did you see that?!"_

_ "They laughed!"_

_ "They've never laughed before!"_

We shook our heads and there was a huge slam. We looked up to see Ryuu standing up with his fist on his desk.

"You guys are idiots. Jeez! Is it such a crime to be together with some one? They're not celebrities people!" with that he sat back down and everybody turned around in their seats.

I threw a note on his desk that said thank you. He didn't turn around and just waved his hand in response. Our teacher walked in announcing class. He said something like how we would be having a field trip and e took a vote on the different ideas. The class ended up deciding on the beach.

The day finally ended. I went home and looked for my bathing suit. It was a black bikini that was plain and covered everything. On the right breast there was a red heart with a diamond, clover, and spade in it. They formed almost what looked like a triangle. I packed everything I needed for the next day. I had to wake up super early because the bus was leaving at eight. It would take all day to get there and we would be staying there for three days. The beach owner put up a condo for our class. I wore jean shorts with a light yellow spaghetti strapped top. I put my hair in low braided pigtails I brought a loose black jacket with me just in case it got cold. Ikuto and I sat by each other on the bus ride. We both brought our Ipods to relieve boredom. We listened to his first.

I sat by the window. We were driving through the mountains for the first two hours and it was starting to get cold. Ikuto wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and laced his right fingers with my left ones. We were in our only little world in the back of the bus. I laid my head against his shoulder and drifted to sleep. I was awakened by the sound of people saying 'awwwww.' I looked up only to see the old guardians and the rest of the class turned in their seats looking at us. My face turned red and I looked up at Ikuto. He was sleeping with his head turned towards me. I was stricken by his cuteness. I slowly lifted my head and kissed his cheek.

All the girls the squealed yelling 'kawaii' and what not, as to where all the boys were wolf whistling and such. Ikuto jolted awake and his eyes were slightly glazed over from sleep. He looked at our laced fingers and then at our unexpected audience. He got a 'cat that was busted stealing a fish' look on his face, making me giggle.

"Guess we fell asleep huh?" I said giggling.

"I guess so," he answered chuckling.

Oh, how I loved that laugh of his.

The rest of the ride went smoothly with Ikuto holding me most the way. We stopped at a rest stop and he practically flipped out when I tried to pee alone.

"Ikuto, you're not going to _die _if I leave you alone with your friends for a few seconds!"

"There might be a murderer in there though!"

"Ikuto! I'll be with Rima, Utau, and Yaya-chan," I said giving him a kiss.

After that whole, scene, we finally arrived at the condo. It was so grand and huge that every body, accept those who wanted to share, had their own room. It was around ten o'clock when we arrived and because of the ride everybody just went straight to bed. It worked out to where I had my own room. After I had changed and was about to lie down I saw something move under the covers.

"Ikuto!?" I whispered loudly. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He gave me those eyes. The eyes I could never resist….the 'I wuv youuuu' eyes.

"Ugh, fine," I said climbing in.

"Yay!" he said as he started to cuddle with me.

"Do you know how many times you've snuck your way into my bed? It seems like every time I'm not looking there you are. You remember that one time all those years back that I actually carried you? I was in elementary!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you never kicked me out though, except for that one time when I made little king mad…"

"Yeah and I ran and looked everywhere for you."

"Yeah…"he said snuggling closer.

"Was it tuff, finding your father?"

"Yeah, stupid moron has been just about everywhere."

"I'm glad you came back to me," I said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm glad to. I'm glad you came back to me as well. Pft…"he started giggling.

"What?"

"You never kissed Ryuu because I kissed you," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up! See I knew I was being stupid!" I turned away to hide my blushing face.

Ikuto turned me back.

"It's what makes you cute! Plus, I would've killed him otherwise," he said with a smile.

I laughed and cuddled in his arms.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

"Goodnight Amu."

chapter 6 end

**R&R please**


End file.
